The Lycan
by MrMayhem1
Summary: 20 years on from the battle of Hogwarts. Harry now is head of Magical Law Enforcement and has to put together a task force for a dangerous mission to subvert the rise of a group of Dark Wizards. He allows his protege, Chase Gates, to come on the mission under his strict supervision. When all doesn't go to plan, Harry must make a choice.
1. The Courtyard (Chase)

The Courtyard (Chase)

Chase felt himself get knocked back off his feet as something hit him painfully in the chest. He flew backwards off his feet and he landed brutally, his head striking the concrete with a vicious thud. He brought his hands up to the spot he had hit, writhing frantically in pain. A bright white flash of light, the taste of metal in his mouth and a high pitched ringing flooded his senses, rendering him oblivious to the chaos around him. Slowly he came back around, the back of his head throbbing painfully, his eyesight blurry and his ears still ringing. Dust covered his face from the shattered concrete that lay around him, impeding his vision even more as he groped around, looking for his wand. As he clawed through the lumps of jagged concrete and stone that lay around him, a sense of panic began to set in as he struggled to find it. 'Come on' he willed himself as he groped around uselessly. "CONFRINGO" he heard a spell come at him and ducked. It bounced off the wall inches from him and ping ponged around the courtyard, breaking glass and smashing concrete.

Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his robes "you don't want to be there, boy" he heard a voice say as he was dragged backwards along the floor. He saw the spot where he fell disappear as he was dragged behind a large chunk of shattered marble pillar. "MY WAND" he roared, but felt something being thrust into his hand. He felt a familiar warmth coarse through his arm as he revolved the object in his hands. "My wand" he said again, but with warmth and happiness in his voice. He felt himself relax slightly, and then he felt his vision returning, his headache subsiding and the ringing reduced to a dull buzzing, like the feeling of having his wand back had magically made his pain subside slightly.

The realisation of where he was, and why he was there dawned on him, hitting almost as hard as his head struck the concrete mere seconds ago. He was ready to fight again. He took a deep breath, ready to stand up and battle. "COME ON!" he heard and spun to see a middle aged bespectacled man beckoning towards him. He shook his head clear and ran over to where the man stood and Chase recognised him at once. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who this was, even these days. "Mr Pot-" he began but Harry cut across him "we can talk when we're away from here" he barked and then silently shot a curse over Chase's shoulder. Chase looked around and saw a hooded figure fly backwards across the courtyard, hitting the far wall. "Who are they?" Chase asked, but Harry shook his head "not now!" he said more forcefully "we need to get him out of here".

Chase popped his head above cover and looked around, they were being overwhelmed. Out of the eight-strong detail that was assigned to this job, only four were left standing. Two were being shielded and protected by others, one was nowhere to be seen and the other lay in the middle of the courtyard, motionless. They were surrounded and had no way of escape, he fired a stunning spell and hit a hooded figure. "We need that portkey!" Chase said panicked. Harry shook his head "it's compromised; we need to disapparate" Harry said loudly over the sounds of spells being cast, stone crumbling, and glass shattering. Chase nodded and Harry grabbed his arm "both of us. Wait for my signal and then stand up, stun anyone you can see as quickly as you can, on the count of five, grab hold of me and think about the backup rendezvous, okay? We've got have to leave the others here but they'll leave as soon as they see us disapparate" Chase felt dreadful about leaving the others but nodded, gripping his wand tightly.

He took a deep breath and as Harry shouted "NOW!" he shot up and looked around and began firing spells. He counted in his head back from five, jets of light flying from his wand, hitting different targets, sending them flying or falling to the ground. He saw a bolt of green light fly past his shoulder, barely missing him and felt a wave of anger and roared "SECTUMSEMPRA!". Suddenly he felt Harry grab hold of his robes and felt as if he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull then suddenly it was over.

He landed painfully to the ground, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. He looked around and saw they were on the side of a mountain, although he didn't recognise the place. There was snow on the ground and they were on a mountainside. The wind whistled around his, cold as ice. He pulled his hood up to escape the blistering squall. They were high up, this he knew. This wasn't where they were supposed to be. Chase looked around confused. He got unsteadily to his feet and looked over at Harry who was standing with his wand aimed at him. Chase threw his hands into the air "what?" he demanded. Harry narrowed his eyes and then said "what was that back there?" Chase felt so confused. What was he talking about? Before Chase could ask, Harry shouted "don't play dumb with me Chase! You used a slashing curse!". Chase felt confused, angry. He had forgotten his moment of anger completely, he had no recollection of it.

Chase felt his stomach tighten like a knot and he shook his head. "n-n-no I didn't" he said but felt his chest burning and yelled in pain. He dropped to his knees facing Harry and ripped open his robes. He writhed in pain for a few seconds, all his senses dulled by the agony. As he regained his senses, he heard Harry say "Merlin's…", his voice trembling. "Chase stay still" he said and then explained "you've been hit by the Lycacomia Curse". Chase felt a stab of fear more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. He was quite for a few seconds, looking up at Harry, whose face reflected the fear he felt. "It's impossible" Chase said, ignoring the burning sensation in his chest. "I'm sorry Chase, but I've seen this before. Not often, but I have. I'm so sorry kid". Chase couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

Still on his knees in the deep snow, he struck the floor around him with his balled fists, snow and ice spraying in all directions. Chase screamed out. Part fear, part pain, and part sadness. His screams echoed agonisingly throughout the canyon. He only stopped when his voice was too horse to make any more sound. For a long while, the only sound was the harsh whistle of the wind. He felt himself beginning to cry as hot tears streamed down his near frozen face. Soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. Harry sat down on the floor next to him but didn't say anything, Chase knew he lost for words, but it didn't bother him. Right now he wanted silence.

Chase cried for a while, thinking about everything he had learned about werewolves in school, how they were shunned by the magic community, how painful it was. He would lose everything he had worked so hard to achieve. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement would make Harry fire him and he would be unlikely to get a job anywhere else. "Chase I need to check on the package, are you going to be okay?" Harry asked softly, placing a hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase nodded and Harry waited for a second before patting him lightly on the shoulder and heading off.

Harry leaving was the jolt he needed. Right now he needed to prove himself. Harry was head of the Department. If he could convince Harry he would still make a great Auror, Chase was sure he would be allowed to stay. Or so he told himself. Chase wasn't sure what they were transferring, there had been a series of attacks on transports lately and the Ministry had introduced what they determined to be special measures, although he wasn't sure what these were. He needed to find out. Needed to make himself invaluable. He stood up off the ground and called "Mr Potter". Harry turned and looked "we need to get moving, they're expecting us". Harry looked at him, his expression quite unreadable and then asked "are you sure?" Chase nodded. Silently the walked over and put their hands on each other's shoulders. With the familiar sickening feeling of being forced through a tight whole, they disapperated.


	2. The Boat (Chase)

The Boat (Chase)

They landed more softly this time, although the floor underneath them was unsteady, rocking up and down. Chase opened his eyes and saw they were standing on a floating pier at the foot of a flight of stairs, leading up to the deck of a large boat. It was an old style boat and it reminded him of an old style pirate ship he had seen during his years in the muggle world. Before he got a chance to look around further, however, they realised they were in the middle of a storm. The wind kicked up immediately, and Chase felt the rain soaking him, seeping through his cloak, down to his skin. They both sprinted up the stairs and onto the ship, the wind still whipping them viciously. Harry saw a door and pointed. Chase nodded and ran towards it, pulling it open and waited for Harry to head in before following. As soon as they were on board, the boat started to move. Suddenly Chase realised where they were. This was the boat that would take them to Azkaban.

Outside the storm still raged but inside it was warm, and dry. Which they were both grateful for. They walked down the stairs into a cabin, presumably for the captain. For now, it was being used as large meeting room. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were surrounded by a few other wizards and witches, asking them loads of questions. "ENOUGH!" Harry roared and everyone went quite. "As some of you know, we were ambushed" there was a slight murmuring of exasperation, people saying "ambushed", "what", or "who by?". Harry shook his head "I don't have the answers, it's part of an ongoing investigation. It's why I'm here, we thought this might happen". More murmurs. "How long before we get to Azkaban?" Chased asked the room at large, partly to take the attention from Harry and give him a minute to think. No doubt he was in for a stern interrogation. A young looking witch walked forward from the back of the room and said "we arrive at dawn tomorrow, you two should get some sleep". Harry turned to Chase "go ahead, you need it" and then wandered forward to whisper something into the girl's ear. She looked up at Harry, the shock on her face apparent, but she nodded anyway and said "I'll show you where you're sleeping".

She led him up the stairs back into the storm. The wind whistled and the rain pelted them. By the time they had ran across the bow of the ship to the far end and into another door, they were soaking again. "Follow me" she said nervously and led him down a set of stairs. The rooms were lit with torches, but they had no windows. They had a gloomy, orange look. It felt similar to Hogwarts. Just without the feel of home. The girl opened a cabin door and led Chase off the corridor and into a medium sized room. It had a bed, a wardrobe and some bookshelves. It all looked very old and the floorboards creaked, but the bed sheets looked clean and there was a pot of hot coffee and some sandwiches "we've already had dinner" the girl said, a hint of regret in her voice "this is all we have". Chase turned to her and smiled "it's great, thank you". A stab of pain in his chest reminded him dinner was the least of his problems. He felt faint for a second and stumbled backwards. The girl raced forward and escorted him to the bed. She lay him down and said "you got hurt in the battle?" she asked and pulled open his robes, exposing his bare chest. When she saw the mark, she barely grimaced.

The mark the spell had left was red, angry and circular, like a moon. The skin inside the circle looked like it had been clawed away, deep depressions had been made in the skin and in some places, veins were more visible. The young witch sighed and then said "I've never seen this before". He voice was low, sorrowful. He could hear the remorse in her voice and turned his head away. She put her hand on her shoulder and said softly "Chase, it's okay. It's going to be okay". He shook his head. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek and whispered "look at me". He obliged, looking into her eyes. Something about her made him feel as if this was somehow going to be okay. He knew it wasn't, how could it be? But something in her eyes told him to try. He gave her a soft smile. "Let's get you out of these robes" she said and began to undress him. He sat up and moved his arms, the wet robes that clung to his skin being pulled free. "What's your name?" Chase asked softly as he shifted to the side of the bed, about to remove his trousers. "Lottie" she said shyly as he stood in front of her in his underwear. "Lottie" he said and then sat back down "why are you here?". Taken aback she looked at him and then said "to tend to your wounds" she said sardonically. Chase smiled at her and then nodded not wanting to push the matter further. "I've got to stay here with you tonight? Is that going to be a problem?" She asked, her voice a little less friendly and warm. He shook his head and then said "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people looking after me" he said. She sat on the bed next to him and put an arm around him. "It's okay" she whispered.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, Chase's hand resting on her thigh, her arm around him. "Time for bed" she said in a whisper and he turned to look at her. He smiled and nodded "okay". When he saw there was only one bed he stood up and grabbed his cloak. Drying it with his wand he laid it on the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked, confusion in her voice. He stared at her blankly "we're both adults, we can share a bed for a night" she said, amusement in her voice. He laughed but still stared at her. "You're sharing my cabin, I'm not sleeping on the floor and neither are you. Just get over here" she said and moved aside to make room for him. He laid down next to her, close to the edge of the bed. All too soon, he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	3. Azkaban (Harry)

Azkaban (Harry)

Harry was standing under the Whomping Willow. He was frozen stiff, unable to move, his wand laying on the floor a few feet from him. Sirius and Remus had their wands pointed at him. Chase lay at their feet, dead. "You caused this!" Sirius shouted at him "I always knew your recklessness would get people killed, Harry. Your parents, me, and now this poor kid". Sirius then growled in his dog like manor and said "enough of your recklessness Potter" he said. He saw Fenrir Greyback come around the tree, his matted grey hair and whiskers, his pointed teeth, and his long yellowish nails. "Bite them young" he heard him say. A flash of green and Harry was wide awake, laying in a puddle of sweat, breathing heavily. His breathing was heavy and he took several deep calming breaths. He was unable to move, fear and coursing through his body. Slowly, his body began to loosen up and he was able to move. He grabbed his glasses and swung his legs round over the side of the bed.

The previous night Harry had laid awake, wondering what he could do to help Chase. He had send owls to all corners of the globe, to anyone who had any idea about Lycanthropy. He had hand-picked the team for this mission, he knew how dangerous it would be and he allowed someone less than two years out of Hogwarts to accompany them. Even now, he couldn't escape the guilt he felt. He hadn't felt like this for so long. Was this a sign of times to come? Where they to be facing the next greatest Dark Wizard? He checked the inside pocket of his robes, where the small cylindrical metal tube was hidden. Not while Harry was still alive would he allow that to happen.

Half an hour later, Harry knocked on the cabin door where he knew Chase was staying. "Time to go, kid" he said and when he didn't hear movement he knocked again. Chase's voice came back "meet you topside". Harry didn't say anything but simply headed up the stairs and onto the deck. The rest of the escort was there, waiting. Harry had explained what had happened in the courtyard and what had happened to Chase. He had also learned that one of the others, Barker, had been murdered and two others were seriously ill in St Mungos. Everyone asked why Chase wasn't on his way there. Harry explained that Chase wanted to continue the mission, that it was no good, St Mungos couldn't do anything. Better to give him this one last thing. Some felt sympathetic, some felt angry, and some were scared. But there was one thing on everyone's minds. "Whoever this group are, they're using dark magic I've never seen before" said Ron, a few bruises and cuts on his face, but he was otherwise unscathed. Harry and a few others nodded. "The kind of dark magic that hasn't been seen in over 20 years ago" he said, giving him a solemn look.

Harry looked around as Chase walked out onto the deck, his dark hair messy, he had bags under his eyes and they were tinged with redness. Harry gave him a soft smile. "Listen up everyone" he said turning back to the group. "I want three teams. There's twelve of us here so we're going in groups of four. We're heading up in a column, although we need to make it look like there's three teams. I will be at the back, leading one group. Ron will be in charge of the front; Barkley I want you in command of the middle. We need three people to volunteer to be decoy prisoners". He paused and then said "we need to give the impression we're delivering prisoners, not a package. You will be targets, you will be at risk- do not take this task lightly, your life will be at risk. If you're captured and discovered to be a decoy, they will kill you". There was a murmur and eventually two people stepped forward. Then Chase stepped forward. Harry shot them all a look "are you all sure? Think. Carefully". He turned to look Chase in the eye. He waited to see if any of them changed their minds. Chase shrugged "what have I got to loose". Harry sighed "get changed into the Azkaban robes and meet us out here." He commanded and they all left. The robes were black with white lines. Usually Azkaban robes were heavy and bewitched to subdue magical power. The robes worn by the decoys were not like that however, and they had their wands stashed, should they need them.

Soon they were all in their teams and ready. They began their ascent to the fortress, heading up the steep steps on the side of the mountain. They had got up just as the sun had started to rise, but it was hidden behind thick clouds, making the morning dark and freezing. 'But it was dry at least' Harry told himself. They had all left at different times, each of them taking different routes. Since Kingsley Shaklebolt rid Azkaban of the Dementors and place it under the protection of the Auror Office, there had been numerous security measure put in place. Since the last mass breakout of 1997, not one prisoner had managed to escape. Everyone knew about the special measures put in place by the ministry and due to strict rules regarding transports to Azkaban, how difficult it had been to protect transports. It would take them a few hours to rendezvous at the top, at the entrance to the fortress, with all of them being under constant risk. Yet again a stab of guilt struck Harry. But the contents of the package was top secret, he couldn't even confide in Ron, only he and the Minister for Magic knew the entire plan. The ministry had decided to not have any magical means of travel permitted anywhere near Azkaban, making it even more impossible for prisoners to escape. However, it also made transporting packages and prisoners a long and laborious process.

After a few hours, they finally reached the clearing atop the mountain, looking up at the huge prison. They stood in a clearing roughly half the size of a Quidditch field, the drop off each side steep, with large, black, jagged rocks littering the long decent to the bottom. Into the ice cold North Sea. He had only seen this fortress once or twice before, and it never failed to impress and frighten him, both in equal measure. To their surprise, everything went without a hitch. Not one spell was cast. It seemed too clean, something about it troubled Harry. "Are we all here?" A short stocky man with a thick Scottish accent asked. Harry nodded "seems like it" he said softly looking around. "Aye, it seems too easy" the wizard said as if he knew what Harry was thinking. "Wands out, stay vigilant" Harry told the group and there was a collective sound of wood brushing cloth. As they walked up to the huge, dark iron gates Harry flicked his wand and a jet of light shot out of it, creating a large ministry sign in the air.

The gates began to open with a loud metallic grinding and creaking. After a surprisingly long time, the gates were open enough for them to walk in. "grand to see you, lad". Said a tall, gangly Auror. Harry shook his hand warmly "good to see you too, O'Byrne" and then added "you know why we're here?" The wizard sniffed and then said "aye, we know why you're hear" he said "you brought the boy?" he then asked looking at Chase "didn't realise we were allowing dogs back-". Chase stepped forward "who are you calling a dog?" He asked angrily but Harry held up his hand "you allow whoever I tell you to, Cian. You WILL respect my team". His voice was stern. There was an awkwardness in the room now and everyone sensed it. Cian O'Byrne looked at Chase, his eyes flicking with rage. "No need to get so defensive, just making a wee joke" said the Irishman, and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He patted Harry on the shoulder pointing to a door off the entrance hall. They walked into a large meeting room. It was similar to a tribunal room in the Ministry of Magic, Harry thought. On a table in the centre there was warm coffee and tea, pumpkin pastries and sandwiches. "Get cleaned up, help yourself. We descend in an hour".

Harry turned to leave and patted Chase on the shoulder beckoning for him to follow. They walked together out of the room and then met up with the Azkaban guards. They walked back into the cavernous entrance hall, across it, and into another room on the other side. This room was small, dark and cold. A large cage stood in the middle of the room, with thick black iron bars that seemed to give off a dark glow. "Don't touch the cage" Harry told Chase. Once the door was closed Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal cylinder, the size of a large cigar. He opened it and threw the contents, a small red blob, into the cage. It looked like a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. Harry waved his wand and they began to grow. Soon they were grown men, naked and shivering. Harry turned to see Chase in shock "the package… wait… hang on… I thought transporting prisoners by transfiguration was illegal?" He stumbled and eventually managed to say. "The Minister passed an executive order the night before last, permitting it. But it's only to be used in extreme circumstances and must be kept strictly confidential. There are some things I need to explain to you Chase, and they need to be kept secret. The Ministry needs something from you". Chase nodded and Harry began explaining what needed to be done. Harry trusted the kid, despite everything that would happen. He would need to, especially over the next few days.


	4. The Mission (Chase)

The Mission (Chase)

They had all returned to the boat a short while later and were soon on their way back to the mainland. Harry had told Chase not to interact with anyone else and simply head back to his cabin, including Lottie. Once back inside the small room he saw a fresh set of robes hanging up for him. He smiled and closed the door. He lit some candles with the flick of his wand to give the room some light. On the desk was a series of books which Harry had instructed him to read. Chase sighed, he didn't enjoy reading that much, but had forced himself on many occasions, so this would be no different.

Soon he had changed and was settling down, one of the large books resting on his lap. Harry had arranged for food to be sent to his room, wanting to keep him separate from the group so he would be able to complete the research for the task he had been given. No dinner had arrived yet, however, and Chase felt his stomach rumble angrily. He swore under his breath and opened the book. Before he got a chance to begin reading, however, he heard a knock at the door. It was late, most people would have been asleep by now "come in" he said sceptically. Then he saw Lottie walk in. She walked over to the bed "I want to come with you" she said before he got a chance to say anything. He shook his head "you can't" he objected simply, "the ministry would never allow it". She nodded "I spoke to them, Harry said I could, told him I would be able to help with your condition" she said and placed a hand on his chest. He thought for a minute, realising how much danger she would be in but knowing how much better it would be with her there. "I can't explain what I'm doing so don't ask and if I tell you to do something, do it, clear?" his voice was stern and he looked straight into her eyes. She thought about this for a second and nodded "clear". He sighed "I need to get this all read by tomorrow, if you want to help you can make sure everything's packed. We're leaving early".

The next day they docked at an abandoned port and disembarked from the ship. Everyone began preparing themselves for the journey back to London. Many were to be taken by portkey, although some would be disapparating. As many of the Auror office's best and brightest were on this mission, very few discussed travel plans, which worked for Chase. Once they had said their goodbyes, Lottie and Chase made sure their possessions were secured and with the sickening feeling as if being pushed through a very small whole, they disapperated and soon found themselves on the edge of a very large, very dense forest. "This looks like the right place" Chase said and they looked around. Despite it being almost midday, the dense canopy managed to block a lot of the light. They could barely see, but for a few scattered rays of sunshine. "Lumos" Chase said and the end of his wand illuminated, giving them a much better idea of where they were going. "Stay close" he told her. This mission worried Chase, especially with Lottie there. He shook the fear and apprehension from his mind as best he could and led them further into the dense forest. He wondered she had said to Harry to convince him to allow her to come along. Then with a dawning comprehension, he realised Harry wanted someone to keep an eye on him, and she was probably the only one who said yes.

They walked for a few hours before coming to a small clearing. "Seems to be a good place to pitch up for the night" Chase said, his feet bruised and blistered, his calves feeling as if they were on fire. Lottie nodded her agreement and together they began to pitch the tent they had been given by the ministry quartermaster. It didn't take them long before they had set up, and were relaxing inside the tent. Although the tent looked small and cramped from the outside, on the inside it was the size of a perfectly respectable studio apartment, complete with two separate beds in a corner, a kitchen and a living area complete with fireplace. Lottie was at the stove, making them dinner. Chase wasn't concerned with eating, he sat at a large dining table, researching for the task which lay ahead. He knew how dangerous this would be and suddenly regretted bringing Lottie. He looked up and saw her looking at him, smiling. He returned her smile weakly and returned to his book.

A few hours later, they were both well and truly exhausted. They had both had a large portion of the chicken pie that Lottie had made and were sitting down at the table together, researching. Chase looked at the watch in his pocket and sighed "we should really get to sleep" he said and Lottie closed the book and nodded. Together they both stood up and headed towards their beds. "Night" he said and gave her a smile. He undressed into his underwear and laid down on the bed. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he was freezing cold. His whole body hurt, his bones felt like they had been recently broken and his skin felt like every inch had been cut. He could barely move. He managed to open his eyes and instantly knew something was wrong. The sun was now up. The last thing he remember was going to sleep, but now not only was he no longer in bed, he was no longer in the tent. He tried to get to his feet, struggling with the pain. Eventually he managed it. He looked around, nothing. He was naked and freezing, with no idea how to get back to the tent. He saw a faint light in the distance and moved towards it. Every step was agony, thorny twigs and leaves stabbed his feet, sharp branches cut his arms. He covered himself as best as possible and fought through the thick overgrowth. He managed to get back after a while and the sense of foreboding was compounded. As e walked inside the tent the smell of blood hit his nostrils and he couldn't see Lottie anywhere. He painfully walked around the tent, looking down the sides of the beds. His legs buckled from under him and he collapsed to the floor. Suddenly it was all coming back to him…

Chase had awoken in the middle of the night for a glass of water. His mouth was dry. But then he began to feel pain like nothing he had ever felt. Then he felt it. He stumbled out of the bed and felt to the floor next to Lottie's bed. He grabbed her wrist "Lottie, help me" he said but his voice was not his own. It was deeper and raspy. She awoke with a start, not knowing what was going on. She looked at his hand on hers, "Let me go!" she screamed "CHASE! You're hurting me, get off!" she was slapping him and punching him but it was no use. His whole body was locked, his muscled constricted as the bones under them shifted and metamorphosed. The pain was excruciating. "CHASE!" she shrieked but the wolf had taken over. His claws dug into her arm and she screamed out in pain, She thrashed violently, trying to escape him, but he was too strong. Blood began to weep from her cuts and she began to cry "Chase, please" she begged but whatever was left of Chase was gone. Although his body had barely changed, his consciousness was gone. She began to hit his face. He pulled his hand away from her arm, his claws still in her skin, ripping her flesh, splattering the bed with fresh crimson blood. She screamed in agony, still trying to escape him…

Chase had had enough. He forced himself to stop thinking about what had happened. He looked down at Lottie down the side of the bed. From the looks of the blood and the smell, she had been there longer than a day. How long had he been out for? She had claw and bite marks all over her body. Virtually all of her skin was covered in blood, unrecognisable. He broke down and dropped to his knees beside the bed "what have I done?" he whispered and then started to sob uncontrollably "I'm so-, I'm- I'm sorry" he babbled between sobs, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again, rocking backwards and forwards stroking her hair. He heard movement outside the tent and knew he would have to go "no, no, no" he said still sobbing "I'm so sorry Lottie" he said eventually and got to his feet, grabbing his robes and his wand which lay on the floor next to the bed. "Chase!" he heard someone call from outside the tent. He knew that voice. It was Harry.


	5. Running (Harry)

Running (Harry)

Harry hadn't heard from Chase or Lottie in nearly 2 days, he wondered if something was wrong. He had told Chase to go to this forest and look for something. Something for the Ministry, something that would give him a chance to heal himself and stay part of the Auror office. As he walked, dry leaves and twigs snapped under his feet. He looked around for any sign of a tent or any sign of human presence. He had been searching for hours and was getting ready to give up and call in reinforcements. Then, he saw it. He rushed forward and saw the tent. Something wasn't right. He began to ran, the leaves under his feet rustled and he called out "Chase?". He rushed into the tent and someone dissapreated with a pop. He saw it was Chase and wondered why he was running. Then, he saw it. Harry dropped to his knees when he saw the room. Blood was splattered up the walls, ropes hung from the ceiling and Lottie lay dead, ripped apart by something. No, not something, Someone. Someone Harry knew, and trusted. He could barely believe his eyes. "CHASE!" he bellowed angrily.

A few hours later, the tent was overrun with Ministry officials, compiling reports and tracking down any muggles who might have seen what had happened. Harry was giving a statement when Hermione walked in "what happened, Harry?" she asked. Harry explained everything to her, Chase's wound, the mission, the girl. Everything. When he was finished she said "I'm sorry Harry, you're suspended pending an investigation" she said, her voice full of sorrow "I know it's not your fault" she said as he felt anger bubbling inside him. He nodded and said "I understand" he said solemnly. She gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder "go home Harry". He nodded and walked from the tent. Everyone was staring or shaking their heads. How had he allowed someone like Chase to remain in that position? He asked himself. Once outside the tent he disapperated.

He landed on the doorstep to his home and opened it. Once inside he took off his cloak and walked into the living room. Ginny was sitting there in an arm chair. As soon as he walked in she looked up and gave him a soft smile "I'm so sorry Harry" she said and stood up. "Why are you sorry?" He asked numbly "it's my fault. I never should have let someone like him stay involved with the ministry" he said angrily. Ginny gasped and then said "Harry!" He knew what she was saying and waved his hand "Remus and Bill never killed anyone by ripping them apart" he said as he slumped down onto the sofa "and you weren't to know this kid would either Harry, it wasn't even a full moon, we don't know it was because of the curse" Ginny replied. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him "you can't blame yourself, no one knows what happened yet" she said softly "go upstairs and get changed, I'll make us some tea". She took his hand and helped him up.

He wandered up the stairs, still in shock from what had happened. He hadn't imagined that happening, he couldn't off. The full moon wasn't for another two weeks. He shook his head, trying to forget, nothing made sense, it was best just to let the Ministry investigate. He knew he would be cleared of all wrong doing. Lottie knew the risks. He took his glasses off, put them on the table next to the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom. He turned the water on and stood under it, the cascading water making him feel better already. He turned and leant against the wall. He heard footsteps and knew it was Ginny. He kept his eyes closed, as the shower door open and she stepped inside. He kept his eyes closed, unable to take his mind off what had happened.

Once he had showered and changed, he picked up his glasses, cleaned them, and headed downstairs. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup in her hand and one opposite. He saw a pile of letters and sighed walking over and sitting down. "These have been coming all morning" she said with a hint of apprehension in her voice. "I've been hated before; this will be nothing new" he quipped bitterly.

He picked up the top one, opened it, and began to read it through. It was exactly as he had expected. People blamed him, laid the death of that young girl at his feet. The next few letters were the same. Ginny asked "Why are you doing this to yourself, Harry?" as he opened the next. His eyes went wide "that's why" he said "that's what happened". Ginny looked confused and he showed her the letter. She flicked through and said "who has this information about that spell?" she asked but Harry shrugged. Ginny read it through again "we have to send this off to the Ministry" she said but Harry wasn't so sure "If I can find Chase, I might be able to help him, I know he will want this" he said. Ginny scoffed "don't be stupid Harry" she said angrily "you've been suspended, let someone else track him down, he's not your responsibility. If you use that spell, you'll end up in front of a Wizengamot!". A part of her knew she was right but ever since he had been hit with that spell, he had felt so guilty. He thought about it and said "I need to find him, Gin". She sighed deeply and stood up "I've got to, I feel responsible and I need to help the kid" he said. Ginny nodded and Harry rushed over to get his cloak. He put it on and left. He decided to head to Chase's house to start.

A few hours of searching later, and not finding him he was beginning to give up. And then he remembered reading something in Chase's profile. "He's at Hogwarts" Harry said as cold fear rushed over him. He was in the middle of a crowded street, no way of disapperating. He looked around more and saw a side ally. He took off at a run, drawing attention as he sprinted full speed down the ally. Once at the bottom, sure he wasn't being watched, he disapperated. He landed with a loud thud. He was in Hogsmede. He began to run through the streets towards the school. He ran around the outside towards the forbidden forest, knowing it would be the best place to begin looking.

Once he reached the treeline, he took a few deep breaths "come on Chase" Harry whispered and walked into the forest. He wandered through, looking for any signs he had been there. He came across a herd of centaurs and saw Firenze was now the leader of herd. "Firenze" Harry said fondly. Firenze gave Harry a soft smile "what brings you here Mr Potter? Looking for the werewolf boy?" Harry smiled and said "yes, I am. Do you know where I might find him?". Firenze took a deep breath and said "we mustn't interfere with the will of the universe" he said but Harry was ready for that "if you had taken that attitude the first time we met, the Dark Lord would have you rounded up and used as pack mules by now!" He said angrily. There was a murmur of angry disagreement and the stamping of hooves. To Harry's surprise Firenze chuckled "still candid as ever Mr Potter. Fine, he was heading to the shrieking shack". Harry quickly took off, calling his thanks back to the centaurs.


	6. Redemption (Harry)

Redemption (Chase)

Chase apperated on the platform at Hogsmede station. It was mid-term, no students would be anywhere near here. He sighed and looked around, knowing this might be the last time he saw it. He sat on the platform for a little while until he heard voices. He knew he would be wanted and his picture would be everywhere, so he ran. He ran and he ran until he felt sick. When he could run no more he stopped and looked around. His whole body burned with the pain of the last 24 hours. He looked up and saw the Shrieking Shack. Suddenly, it was obvious. Harry had once told him about the shrieking shack during one of his interviews. About what it was for. It seemed fitting. Making his way up through the village he knew the entrance had been destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts. He looked up at the house and decided to make a new entrance. He climbed up the steep rock face and onto the flat clearing where the Shrieking Shack was. He pointed his wand and said "bombarda". In a burst of wood splinters, a small opening had appeared. Chase ran into it, turning around and calling "repairo" after him.

He walked into the room and looked around. It was dusty and everything was broken. Bloodstains littered the floor and Chase could feel the history. He looked around one more time and saw a stall sitting in the corner. He walked over and waved his wand, transfiguring it into a large arm chair. He sat down and looked around, unsure what to do. He couldn't run, he had nowhere to go. He wished he had never run. He knew he would be found; it was only a matter of time. He had come to Hogwarts because he knew Harry would be the only one to find him there. Maybe then he might be able to plead his case. He waited. And waited. Soon he felt tired, and fell asleep.

He was awoken by the house creaking. The tree had moved; someone was on their way up. How they had made it passed the tree, Chase didn't know but he pulled his wand and aimed at the door. Suddenly he heard Harry's voice "Chase, put it down, I'm here to help". Then the door was kicked through and Harry shouted "expelliamus!" Chase's wand flew from his hand and rolled across the floor "I didn't mean to do it" Chase protested by Harry shook his head "it doesn't matter, you know what needs to happen Chase, you need to come in with me". Chase shook his head "I can't they'll put me in Azkaban, I'd rather die". He felt a lump come in his throat as he said this "and I'll have to go through that every month, I don't want it Harry, I'd rather die". The more he said it the more he knew it was true. He genuinely did want to die. Harry threw something at him and he caught it "that's a way to try and reverse the curse, it's not fool proof, but it's a start". Chase looked over the page.

"Do it, if it doesn't work, kill me anyway" Chase told him "promise me, Harry". Harry considered it and then nodded "I promise". Harry pulled the parchment from inside his robes and aimed his wand at Chase. He muttered an incantation that Chase didn't hear and suddenly he felt his whole body seize in agonising pain. He dropped to his knees, writhing in pain, his airways constricted, muffling the scream of unbearable pain. "Chase" Harry said his voice thick with panic. Chase felt his arms becoming rigid and more pain as his heart began to beat faster, but the blood felt like concrete in his veins. His brain began to throb viciously and a high pitched ringing made him clutch his head. "Make it stop!" he begged, his voice horse and quite. "MAKE IT STOP!" he begged again, his vocal cords felt like they were tearing as he screamed. Suddenly, it did. He felt a moment of calm, the pain all gone. Then nothing, darkness. He was


End file.
